


he's like cold coffee in the morning

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, College, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's A Coffee Shop AU, M/M, and they are in college, barista!tj, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tj works at the local coffee shop in college, and finds that the most attractive boy seems to spend all his time buried in books and lattes. so naturally, he does the most logical thing. he tries to flirt with him.





	he's like cold coffee in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illbeyourreasonwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourreasonwhy/gifts).



> title is based off the ed sheeran song "cold coffee"

“And that’s a wrap on practice, great work today, boys! Keep up the good work!”

TJ walked out of the gym, wiping his sweat with the hem of his shirt. He quickly hopped into the shower and turned the water on, sighing softly. It was nice, just sitting here and letting the water hit him, but he had a shift soon, so he needed to get going. Drying himself off with a towel and changing into his clothes, he headed out the door, nearly running down the street.

Pushing open the door to the cafe, he was reminded of why he took this job in the first place. There was really nothing better than the smell of coffee to make him feel happy. He slipped on his apron and his nametag, hopping behind the counter and prepping the machines.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Marty said, untying his apron and putting his elbows on the counter. He seemed exceptionally mopey today.

“And you’re just so thankful I’m here to handle our-” he looked out into the store, counting the customers with exaggeration, “three customers, one of which already has a coffee?”

Marty rolled his eyes, nudging TJ’s shoulder and sighing loudly. “I’m just glad I have someone to talk to.”

TJ chuckled, running his hands along the coffee machine. “Ah, yes. Your little flirty friend isn’t here to keep you company.”

“First of all, her name’s Buffy,” he started with an exasperated tone, “and second of all, she’s not my flirty friend. She’s just my friend.”

TJ snorted. “Says the guy who continuously writes pick-up lines on her orders.”

Marty spotted a few people coming in, and started grabbing a couple of cups, without thinking. “When are you going to stop bugging me about my love life and start focusing on yours?”

“When I find a cute boy, who also likes cute boys,” TJ commented, retying his apron.

“Oh, you think you’re cute, Kippen?”

“Very.”

Marty shook his head, walking towards the exit. “See you later.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to die,” Cyrus groaned, throwing himself onto his bed.

Buffy took a seat by him, patting his back. “You won’t die. You say this every semester, Cy, and you always make it through. This week’s gonna be rough, but I promise that you’ll do fine.”

Cyrus sighed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “I’ve never had to write a paper this long before, and I just kept putting it off, and now I only have a week? On top of studying for midterms? I’m going to die.”

“Just. . .go and grab a coffee or something, to, you know, keep you going,” she suggested, and he perked up at that.

“Come with me?” Cyrus asked, almost pleadingly.

Buffy hesitated. “I would but. . .I kind of already promised someone that I would hang out with them today after classes.”

“Don’t you have midterms too?”

Buffy smiled proudly, crossing her arms. “Perks of playing a sport at the collegiate level is that I get to take midterms early. ‘Cause of the game schedule. It actually works out quite nicely.”

Cyrus sighed, leaning back against the back of his bed. “You’re going to make me go and interact with the barista and order a coffee? You know I’m just going to stumble on my own words.”

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as if to try and reassure him. “You’re gonna be fine. You’ve done it before. Plus, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I see a cute boy and short circuit, forget my name, he thinks I have amnesia and he takes me to a hospital where they find out that I have-”

“Cyrus!”

“Sorry,” he caught his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, “dream I had. Fine, I’ll go. . .but _please_ , can’t you come?”

“I already promised Marty that I’d-”

“Marty?” Cyrus interrupted her, “you mean that guy that you’re always flirting with at the coffee shop?”

“It’s not flirting! We’re just friends, and he invited me to go bowling.”

Cyrus smirked, crossing his arms. “And are you going with a group of friends?”

“Well, no,” she answered, shaking her head, “but that doesn’t matter.”

Cyrus waved her off, ushering her out of his room. “Yeah, yeah, it’s a date, even if you won’t admit it. Tell me about it afterwards. Also wear a blue shirt, it brings out your eyes.”

He closed the door before she could say anything else, and started to pack his backpack full of things he would need to work. Normally, he would work in the library, but during midterms week, he always found it either too quiet or too loud. The coffee shop seemed to have the perfect blend of quiet chatter in the background in order to keep him focused on his work, and not allow him to listen to his thoughts. It was a good environment to work in. Probably one of his favorites. He knew he couldn’t stay away no matter if he was alone or with a friend.

And that’s how Cyrus found himself rushing to coffee shop during the rain, papers in hand, sliding through the door and plopping himself down in his usual seat; a booth near one of the windows. He started setting up his computer, plugging it into the outlet, and turning it on. Pulling out a folder of his, he shuffled through piles of paper to find the one with the assignment. That’s when he decided to go up and order, running a hand through his hair.

TJ saw the boy approaching, and swore that for a split second, he lost his breath. With his soft brown hair sweeping across his forehead, slightly upturned nose, and rosy complexion, he was, in short, beautiful.

“Hello?”

TJ snapped out of his reverie at the boy’s words. He looked down at him, slightly flushed. “Sorry, what can I get for you?”

Cyrus sighed, squinting up at the menu and then just bowing his head slightly. “Can I just get five espressos, but all in one cup?”

If TJ were holding a cup in his hand, he would have dropped it. Picking one up from the stack, he started to write on it. “That’s bound to kill you.”

Cyrus shrugged with one shoulder, smiling a little bit. “It’s either that or exams, so I’d rather it be coffee that gives me the sweet release of death.”

TJ laughed out loud at that, smiling far too widely given what Cyrus said. It wasn’t particularly hilarious, but it sure seemed that way to TJ. Maybe it was just because the boy in front of him was exceptionally cute.

“What are you, going to med school or something?” TJ wondered aloud, scooping some of the coffee grounds into a container.

“No, I’m a double major,” he replied, leaning against the counter.

TJ nodded. “Ah, the silent killer.”

Cyrus laughed so hard at that he snorted, immediately flushing a deep shade of red. Oh, Buffy was going to get an earful of this later.

Meanwhile TJ was trying to keep his composure and not spill the coffee grounds all over the place. Turning on the machine, it started to hum and drip the espresso into a cup. He had to continuously add more grounds to make it to five shots, but he eventually got there. Capping the cup, he slid it over to Cyrus, before noticing the pile of stuff, which he assumed was his, in the corner of the shop.

“Oh shoot, I assumed this was to go, sorry,” he mumbled.

Cyrus waved him off, sliding him the money for the coffee. “That’s fine, I’ll stay here, keep you company, seeing as there are almost no people here,” he laughed a little.

TJ ignored him for the moment, focusing intensely on getting the amount of change right, and handing it to the other boy. “Don’t you have studying to do...I would use your full name, but I don’t even know your first name.”

“Well,” Cyrus squinted at his nametag, “TJ, studying can wait. I’m Cyrus, by the way.”

Cyrus. What a beautiful name to match a beautiful person. “Well, that’s cool then. Maybe I’ll just take my break now,” he decided, walking out from behind the counter.

During the time that they talked, Cyrus learned that TJ was here on a basketball scholarship, but that he was majoring in psychology, with the intent of becoming a school counselor, and a minor in gender studies.

“What made you wanna minor in that?” Cyrus asked, sipping his all too bitter coffee, and making a face about it.

TJ smiled shyly, sliding him a couple of sugar packets. “Oh, uh, I guess it just sounded cool, or something,” he mumbled, trying to brush it off.

Cyrus made a mental note to himself that TJ looked cute when he was slightly flustered. “That’s cool. Sounds really interesting.”

TJ learned that Cyrus was double majoring in film and journalism, with the intent of either becoming a playwright or a writer. He still didn’t know which one he wanted to pursue; as he sipped his coffee, he seemed to talk faster and faster, which increasingly worried TJ.

“Hang out here for a while, alright?” TJ told him, getting up from his seat, “I’ll walk you back after I finish my shift.”

Small groups of people filtered in during the rest of TJ’s shift, and he kept an eye on Cyrus all the while, who was typing away on his computer like a mad man. He couldn’t help but smile at that as he made the seemingly endless streams of chai lattes.

* * *

TJ finished up his shift on a good note, and he even had time to clean some of the equipment at the end of his shift, before he hung up his apron in the back room and walked out to where Cyrus was sitting, his leg bouncing uncontrollably.

“Alright, time to head out,” TJ said, to which Cyrus pouted and shut his laptop, shoving it in his bag.

“I was so close to finishing my last paper, though!” he whined, getting up and nearly hopping towards the door.

TJ chuckled, falling in step with him. “And you’ll get to finish it once you get back to your dorm. . .which I’m just now realizing I don’t know where it is. Care to lead the way?”

And lead the way he did. Cyrus had never felt more energetic in his life; was this how athletic people felt? It was incredible. He even went up the stairs without feeling completely winded at the top. All the while, TJ was admiring him with a fond smile on his face. He had just met Cyrus this afternoon, but he felt like he’d known him his entire life.

Once they reached Cyrus’ dorm, his frantic energy seemed to calm down a little, as he opened the door and stood in the threshold, turning to face TJ.

“Thanks for walking me back,” he said, and he was a bit more calm than he’d been previously, “you didn’t have to.”

TJ shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, looking around the room. He saw a small pride flag on one of the tables, but he tried to tell himself it was probably Cyrus’ roommate’s. “But I _wanted_ to.”

He wanted to, and Cyrus thought it was so sweet of him. He’d only known TJ for the time that they’d spent at the coffee shop, but he already felt so close to him, like they were best friends. Without thinking, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around TJ in a hug.

TJ didn’t really respond for a second; a hug was the last thing he was expecting, and yet, here he was. It was really nice, actually, but by the time TJ had actually started to put his arms around Cyrus, the boy pulled back, mortified, and shut the door.

TJ waited outside Cyrus’ door for a minute, waiting to see if maybe he’d open it again and talk to him. But after a little while, he left, shaking his head.

* * *

For the next few days, Cyrus avoided the coffee shop like the plague. Buffy came in to get his orders, and by the time she delivered it to him, it was cold because she’d been talking to Marty about their next date.

_“You guys are going out on a date?” Cyrus had exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head._

_“It’s not a big deal,” she brushed it off, grabbing a piece of her hair and twirling it around between her fingers._

_Cyrus took a sip of his coffee, smirking. “Oh, please, you’re so smitten with him and you’re excited that he asked you out.”_

_“Your words, not mine.”_

TJ’s head snapped up every time the bell rang above the door, but he never saw Cyrus enter. He sighed, pouring the milk into the cup before Marty came up by him and snatched it out of his hand.

“What was that for?” TJ snapped, crossing his arms.

“The order is for soy milk, not two percent! Are you trying to actively kill our customers?” Marty carded his fingers through his hair, exasperated.

“I’m bad with numbers,” TJ mumbled, grabbing a new cup.

Marty shook his head, taking the cup from TJ’s hands. “You’re not like this even when you pull an allnighter. What’s going on, dude?”

TJ sighed, leaning back against the counter. He started to explain everything, from the moment that Cyrus walked in, to when they walked back to his dorm together, to when Cyrus hugged him and them pulled away immediately.

“That pretty much brings us up to date,” he said plainly, grabbing a rag and wiping down the counter, while Marty stared at him with wide eyes.

“Just talk to him, dude,” he told him, nudging him a little, “I’m sure things are still fine between you two.”

TJ just shrugged, and continued on with his shift like a robot, going through the movements with little effort. The end of his shift came pretty quickly, and he ended up spending some time at the courts shooting hoops, until his phone buzzed.

**[Marty: go talk to him or so help me]**

* * *

Somehow, TJ found himself going up the stairs in Cyrus’ dorm complex, and towards his room. He stood outside the door for a little bit, trying to collect his thoughts and think of something to say that would make sense. Tentatively, he rapped his knuckles on the door and waited.

Soft footsteps were heard from inside, and Cyrus opened the door. All of TJ’s planning to say something comprehensible went out the window when he saw him; Cyrus was wearing clothes that were way too big for him, and he had glasses on this time.

“Oh, hi,” Cyrus said quietly, snapping TJ out of his thoughts.

“. . .hey,” he mumbled, clearing his throat, “can I talk to you for a second? If you have a class that’s fine, I can come back later, or-”

“-I have time right now,” Cyrus cut in, stepping aside and letting TJ in. He shut the door, his head pounding in his chest, and turned around to see TJ sitting on the ground. Cyrus found that amusing and a little bit cute, but he tried to quell that voice in his head. He took a seat by TJ, pulling his knees into his chest.

“Did I. . .do something wrong?” TJ asked quietly, looking down at the ground.

Cyrus immediately turned to look at him, a worried look etched into his face. “What? No! What would make you say that?”

TJ shrugged, picking at a fray string in the rug. “I. . .I don’t know, I guess since I haven’t seen you much around the coffee shop that. . .I did something wrong.”

Cyrus drew in a breath, gnawing on his lower lip. “Right,” he mumbled, “but. . .you didn’t do anything wrong. I did.”

TJ looked up from the ground for the first time, unable to meet Cyrus’ gaze since the other boy was looking up at the ceiling.

“What do you mean?”

Cyrus closed his eyes. “After you walked me back to my dorm and I just. . .hugged you, I wasn’t thinking straight. . .sorry.”

TJ nearly chuckled at ‘not thinking straight’, but kept a solemn face. “You think I’m, like, mad at you for that?”

Cyrus shrugged, opening his eyes and looking at TJ. “I. . .guess not mad, but weirded out because I’m-”

He stopped, not letting any more words flow out of his mouth. He surprised himself in that moment; he almost came out to TJ without so much as a second thought to how he might react.

TJ seemed to pick up on Cyrus’ discomfort, and shifted a little. “I’m not weirded out, Cyrus,” he said, pausing for a beat, “I. . .I actually liked it.”

Now it was Cyrus’ turn to be a little surprised, meeting TJ’s eyes. “You did?”

TJ nodded, unable to keep looking at Cyrus, so he opted for looking around the room to try and find something to distract himself. The pride flag on the desk caught his attention, and he picked it up, twirling it around in his hand.

“I like this,” he said softly, holding it delicately.

“Y-You do?” Cyrus stammered, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah.”

Cyrus took this as a good sign, and, feeling a little bold, said “It’s mine.”

TJ turned to him with a smile so bright that it could eclipse the sun’s rays. “Really? That’s cool. I don’t think I’d have the courage to have one in my room.” He breathed out shakily after that; he didn’t really plan on coming out today, to Cyrus, but the moment just felt right.

Cyrus’ smile softened, opening one of his drawers and rifling around in it. “You don’t have to make it a big deal, just,” he popped his head up, handing TJ a pin, “here, take it.”

TJ turned the pin over and over in his hand. It was a rainbow one, with the words ‘you are loved’ painted on top in black. He smiled, slipping it into his pocket. “Thank you, Cyrus. Will I be seeing you around the coffee shop again?”

Cyrus giggled, throwing his head back; TJ didn’t think he’d heard such a beautiful laugh. “Do the gays flock together?”

TJ chuckled, standing up. “In that case, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Things seemed to get a lot better after that day. Cyrus started coming in and ordering coffee during TJ’s shifts, and TJ was glad to see that the boy had returned. He’d even started wearing his pride pin on his apron. Sure, he was a little nervous to do so for the first few days, but after a few people had complimented him on it, he was much happier to wear it.

It’d been about a month of Cyrus coming in, ordering coffee, spending a little too much time talking to TJ, and then working frantically on his schoolwork.

It was a relatively quiet Wednesday afternoon, the business of the coffee shop had come to a gentle lull. TJ was steaming some milk for an order, when Marty came up beside him, leaning against the counter.

“So, how long have you been dating him?”

TJ nearly spilled the milk on him, pretty much dropping the cup onto the counter, some of the milk sloshing around and spilling on the counter. “What?” he squeaked, grabbing a rag, and wiping up his mess.

Marty rolled his eyes, handing TJ a clean rag. “You and that kid who keeps coming here?” he pointed to Cyrus, who was making gestures at his computer, since he was studying for his ASL test.

TJ flushed an embarrassing shade of pink, kicking at the ground below him. “I’m not. . .we’re not dating, Marty.”

Marty groaned, sitting up on the counter. “Sure, dude. He just happens to be here whenever your shifts are.”

“That’s definitely not true,” TJ shot back quietly, sneaking a glance over at Cyrus, who was deep in concentration, “I’m sure he’s here other times.”

“Never here when I’m here working without you,” Marty said calmly, shooting TJ a smirk.

TJ tried to keep his composure on the outside, but on the inside, he was melting. He tried not to read too much into the situation, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked over at Cyrus, who smiled up at him and signed ‘hi TJ’. It was so cute, he just kind of stared at him until he felt something, or rather someone, slap his arm.

“What the hell was that for?” TJ scolded, rubbing his arm where it had just been hit.

“You were staring,” Marty pointed out.

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

At that moment, before any more arguing could be done, Buffy walked through the door, smiling brightly at Marty, and taking a seat with Cyrus.

“So that’s Buffy, huh?” TJ crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter.

Now it was Marty’s turn to be flustered, turning pink. “How’d you know?”

TJ nudged him. “You never smile like that.”

Marty glanced over at Buffy and Cyrus, seeing them deep in conversation, hands moving wildly. Hopping beside TJ, he shook him, effectively spilling ice all over the floor and pointed to Cyrus and Buffy.

“Marty, I love you, but if you don’t fucking stop shaking me I will pour hot coffee into your sneakers,” TJ threatened, bending down to pick up the ice, Marty helping him a little.

TJ stood up, letting Marty pick up the rest of the cubes, and ran a hand through his hair. Some of it flopped over his forehead, since he’d run out of hair gel and hadn’t had a chance to get some more. He grabbed another cup, remaking the iced coffee order.

Meanwhile, Buffy was sizing him up, as Cyrus sat typing away. “So _this_ is the boy you keep talking about, huh?”

Cyrus huffed beside her, grabbing a few of his papers and sifting through them. “Oh hush, he’s cute and you know it.”

Buffy shrugged, leaning back in the booth seat. “I _guess_ I can see why you like him,” she agreed, scrolling through her phone for a while, Cyrus doing work next to her.

After a little while, TJ came up to where he was sitting, and cleared his throat, setting down a coffee cup.

“Oh, I didn’t order anything,” Cyrus said, nudging the cup away, but TJ held it firmly on the table.

“I know. This one’s on me. I thought you could use a break from all that strong coffee you drink,” he laughed a little, pushing his hair back. Buffy glanced over at Cyrus, who was blushing at the gesture.

Cyrus eyed the drink with suspicion. “What is it?”

TJ smirked a little, leaning against the table. “My special drink. It’s a secret.”

“How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?”

TJ’s eyes widened a little. “Cyrus, really? You think I would poison my favorite person?”

Buffy choked on her spit at that, getting both boys to look at her, but she waved them off, going back to her phone.

Cyrus was now insanely flustered, and couldn’t function as well as he wanted to, so he carefully took the cup into his hands, and took a small sip. It was almost like hot chocolate, but with a hint of vanilla and mint. “This is. . .really, really good.”

TJ smiled at his work. “I’m glad you like it. I’ll call it the ‘Cyrus Special’.”

Cyrus laughed a little at that, shaking his head. He went back to his studying, talking to Buffy, and answering her questions about TJ. His drink was gone in record time, and he figured he’d miss it a little.

* * *

When Cyrus came in the next day, however, there was a small chalkboard sign on the counter, which said ‘try the Cyrus Special: A Minty Vanilla Wonderland’. Still in shock, Cyrus approached the counter, and got TJ’s attention.

“You actually made a drink for me?” he asked, his voice soft and filled with wonder and fondness.

TJ returned the smile. “I said I would, didn’t I?”

“I guess I’ll have to order one then,” he chuckled, handing him the money and placing the change in the tip jar.

TJ was busy cleaning the counters in the back, so Marty took care of the order. However, when he saw the name written on the cup, he took the liberty of drawing hearts all around the remaining space, and smiling to himself.

“One Cyrus Special!” Marty called out, chuckling a little to himself.

Cyrus closed his laptop and set it on top of the table, putting his phone in his pocket and heading up to the counter. He picked up his drink, but couldn’t help but notice the hearts drawn all over his name. He looked between the cup and Marty, as if to say ‘what the hell’.

“You like him, don’t you?” he asked, giddy with excitement like a child.

Cyrus’ grip tightened around the drink, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Wh-what?”

Marty sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “TJ! He likes you a lot!”

The world seemed to stop spinning right then and there, as TJ walked out from behind the counter and froze. He could feel the blood rushing from his head, and his chest suddenly felt like it was being crushed. Cyrus was looking between Marty and TJ, a look of confusion and worry on his face.

Marty fumbled with something to say. “Oh, uh, I mean, I mean that he talks to you like-like a friend, and he likes that you, uh, when you come in and talk, or, uh-”

TJ couldn’t take it anymore; he hopped over the counter and ran out the door, making a sharp right and taking off. Cyrus took one sip of his coffee, set it down on the counter, and took off running after TJ. It was harder for him, since he wasn’t athletically gifted, but TJ was important to him, so no matter how badly his legs burned or his lungs ached, he kept running.

He eventually saw him, sitting under a cherry tree that was almost ready to bloom. His apron was tossed to the side, and as Cyrus got closer, he could see that he was holding the pride pin in his hand.

Cyrus came up to him, taking a seat on the grass and taking a few moments to gulp down air, trying to catch his breath. “TJ-”

“-what?” he cut in, sharply. It took Cyrus by surprise, TJ’s tone, but he didn’t linger on that too long.

“I. . .I just wanted to see if you’re okay and-”

“-I don’t need your pity,” he grumbled, holding the pin tighter in his hand.

Cyrus shrank into himself, trying to press down the lump in his throat. “I-I’m sorry, TJ, I just. . .look, about what Marty said, I-”

“-I don’t need your pity or your help! Can you just back off?” TJ shouted, standing up in a bout of anger, dropping the pin, and stomping on it, effectively breaking it into pieces. It might as well have been Cyrus’ heart that he stepped on; that’s how it felt to Cyrus, at least.

Cyrus brought a hand up to his mouth, his fingers trembling over his lips. For a split second, TJ looked apologetic, but Cyrus didn’t give himself the time to ponder over his facial expressions He just took off running back to his dorm; he was tired, everything ached, and the hot tears spilling down his cheeks made his vision blurry, but he didn’t stop until he reached his dorm, slamming the door behind him and collapsing on the bed. He couldn’t be thankful enough that his roommate was out.

Cyrus didn’t know how long he spent, clutching the pillow to his chest and crying into it. At some point, he shakily grabbed the pride flag on top of his desk and shoved it underneath his bed. This was the worst he’d ever felt in his entire life; TJ hadn’t even been in his life for that long, but it felt like he’d just lost the most important person to him. After a while of trying not to cry, followed by crying, he took his phone out of his pocket and texted Buffy.

**[Me: can you pick up my stuff from the coffee shop? i left it there and i’m in my dorm]**

**[Buffy: what? why??]**

**[Me: long story, i don’t feel like talking about it right now, please?]**

**[Buffy:...okay]**

He waited in his room, until after around twenty minutes there were footsteps  near his door, and a soft ‘thump’ on his door.

“Cyrus? I brought your stuff. I hope you’re okay, text me when you can,” she said, walking off.

Cyrus waited five minutes before he opened the door and picked up his things. He saw that she’s also brought his coffee, with his name and hearts still on the cup. Taking it in his hand, he took a sip; it was cold now, but it still tasted good. Unfortunately, it still reminded him of TJ, so he ended up throwing it out, before resigning back to his bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

TJ took the next few days off of work; he couldn’t handle being in there for a while, but he couldn’t avoid it for too long; he needed the money.

When he rolled in on Monday morning, and saw Marty behind the counter, casually wiping it down, he made a beeline to him, narrowing his eyes.

“You absolute idiot!” he shrieked, yanking on his apron.

Marty glanced up from the counter, raising a brow. “What?”

“Don’t you ‘what’ me Marty! You told Cyrus that I liked him!” he whispered harshly, his gaze flitting around the shop, “that was supposed to be a secret.”

Marty groaned, turning on the machines. “It’s not exactly a secret that you two are flirting.”

TJ’s eyes widened, crossing his arms. “What does _that_ mean?”

“Do you not see the way he looks at you or talks to you? I’m like almost a hundred percent sure that he likes you,” he told him.

TJ sighed sadly, washing a cup. “Well now there’s no chance of that happening.”

Marty didn’t look up. “What do you mean?”

TJ hesitated, fidgeting with the loose ends of his apron ties. “I kind of snapped at him after what happened that day and we haven’t spoken since.”

“You have to work things out with him, dude. You know that right?”

TJ nodded. “Yeah, I know. I just have no idea what to do.”

Marty grabbed the milk out of the fridge, and started to make himself a coffee, dropping a few bills into the tip jar. “I have some idea.”

* * *

The following day, early in the afternoon, TJ climbed the stairs to Cyrus’ dorm, his nerves increasing with each shaky step. Considering how close the two boys had been, TJ knew Cyrus’ schedule with relative confidence. He stood outside of Cyrus’ door for a full minute and a half before he knocked, so quietly that he wondered if Cyrus even heard it. After a beat, he heard footsteps from inside, and Cyrus opened the door.

The first emotion that came over TJ was guilt; Cyrus looked miserable, his hair all over the place, and it looked like he had been wearing the same clothes. He felt upset, mad at himself, but most of all he felt like a terrible human being because Cyrus started to shut the door. Thinking quickly, TJ shoved his foot in the doorway.

“Please, Cyrus, can I talk to you?” he pleaded; it sounded almost like a whimper.

Cyrus just blinked in response, not changing his facial expression or body positioning. TJ had really hurt him; he knew that he tended to forgive fairly easily, but he tried to force himself not to, at least in this instance.

TJ reached into his pocket, pulling out a new pride pin, and fumbling with it for a moment, before he attached it onto his shirt successfully. “I’m sorry about what I said and what I did. I was just. . .so freaked out by what Marty said. . .”

Cyrus leaned against the doorframe. “So you decided to snap at me?”

TJ ran a hand through his hair; Cyrus tried his best to not think about how cute he looked. “I’m sorry, I got scared because. . .because he’s right.”

Cyrus raised a brow, his cold demeanor now replaced with a confused one.

“I like you, Cyrus, okay? Marty saying that. . .it scared me, I was worried it would ruin things between us,” he said, his voice getting softer as he spoke.

Cyrus didn’t say anything, he just ushered TJ inside, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat on the bed, patting the spot beside him for TJ to come and sit down. TJ nervously sat, wringing his hands in his lap.

“I want you to know that something like this wouldn’t change things for the worse between us, okay?”

TJ nodded in response, but he kept his gaze down, not willing himself to look at Cyrus. He didn’t want to start crying, not now. Noticing his distress, Cyrus placed a hand on top of TJ’s.

“But. . .I’m really glad you said something because I like you too, you know?”

TJ felt the tips of his ears burn at that, and he looked up at Cyrus, a hopeful smile on his face. “Really?”

Cyrus giggled, nodding. “Yes, really!”

TJ felt his whole body relax, and he leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “So. . .would you maybe want to go on a date with me?”

Cyrus counted to three in his head before he tackled TJ with a hug. “Yes, you dork, I would _love_ to go on a date with you!”

They stayed like that for a little bit, before they sat up, hands intertwined. Cyrus reached down and pulled out the pride flag from underneath his bed, waving it around. TJ grinned, holding it with him.

* * *

Exactly two days and eight hours later, TJ and Cyrus walked into the coffee shop, hand in hand, both excited and thoroughly nervous for their first date. Cyrus ended up ordering the ‘Cyrus Special’, while TJ was too excited to order anything.

They talked quietly until their server brought the order, winking, and making TJ blush like mad. He glanced over to Cyrus, a fond smile on his face. “You look unbearably adorable right now.”

Cyrus grinned, letting a soft laugh escape his through his lips. “Don’t make me blush like this,” he practically whined.

TJ leaned in a little closer, knocking their knees together. “Like what, hmm?”

Cyrus’ smile turned into a small smirk, his eyes glimmering. “Bet you can’t get closer to me?”

TJ laughed softly, before leaning forward and kissing him. Cyrus tastes like vanilla and mint, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. No other kiss could compare to this one.

When they pull away, TJ’s eyes stay closed for a little while before fluttering open, and landing on Cyrus, who was nearly on the verge of tears.

“Wait, did I do something wrong?” TJ worried, placing his hand on top of Cyrus’, but then removing it.

Cyrus shakes his head, choking out a watery laugh. “No, no, I’m just. . .so insanely happy,” he admitted, after which TJ pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Cyrus and enjoying the moment. He could confidently say this was the best first date ever.

* * *

The following Monday, Cyrus came in and greeted TJ with a kiss on the cheek, to which Marty reacted as if TJ had just sprouted a second head.

“So. . .” Marty trailed.

TJ chuckled, shrugging. “Yes, dumbass, we’re dating.”

Marty broke out into a grin, shoving TJ a little and slapping his arm over and over. “Dude, finally! Who confessed first?”

“I did.”

Marty’s face dropped at that, and Buffy popped out of seemingly nowhere (it wasn’t nowhere, it was actually from behind the counter).

“Ha! I told you! You owe me the drink of my choice,” she stated victoriously.

“You _bet_ on us?” TJ asked incredulously.

Buffy chuckled, nodding. “At least you guys got your heads out of your asses and confessed to each other.”

TJ looked over at Cyrus, who was sitting and working on his laptop, with a fond smile. “Yeah. At least that.”

“So, what’ll it be?” Marty asked, grabbing a cup and a pen.

“Hmm, I think I want my own drink,” she decided, “the ‘Buffy Blitz’, if you will. A latte with two pumps of caramel, and three of white chocolate, topped with whipped cream and shaved chocolate.”

Marty scribbled away on the cup. “Coming right up, your highness.”

After he finished the order, they decided to close up a little early, and all four of them sat together at a table for a double date. It was one of their favorite experiences to date.

* * *

When TJ graduated from college, he ended up becoming the school psychologist for Jefferson Middle School and he opened a coffee shop on the side, which he and his sister Amber co-owned.

Cyrus went on to study during his graduate years, and would always come by to grab his coffee, which TJ would always have a coffee ready for him. He would still wear the pride pin that he had kept all these years, and there was even a small pride flag around the tip jar.

The menu was made up of the classic drinks, but there were also specialty drinks, which were all named after his friends. Cyrus sometimes got a different order, but the one that TJ named after him would forever be his favorite.

One day, after TJ’s shift, he and Cyrus took the long way back to Cyrus’ apartment, taking in the beautiful buds that were soon going to bloom into flowers, and admiring the way the sun fell through the leaves. Even if it was the long way back, it still felt too short, too soon to part, at least to TJ. Cyrus seemed to pick up on this, giving him a soft smile and taking his hand in his own.

“Come in, stay for a little while,” Cyrus offered.

TJ shrugged, kicking at the ground. “No, that’s okay, I’ll have to leave anyways.”

Cyrus waited a beat, taking a small step towards TJ. “I mean, you could always move in with me.”

TJ looked up at him so fast he swore he heard his neck snap. “What?”

Cyrus giggled, tugging him inside. “Look, I know it’s kind of small and cramped but. . .we could make it work. What do you say?”

TJ could barely believe what he was hearing. He stared for a few moments, before wrapping his arms around Cyrus and spinning him around. “Yes, oh my gosh, I’d love to!”

Peals of laughter filled the room, the two boys happier than ever before.

TJ put him down, his smile softening. “You know, I told myself I wouldn’t move in with someone unless I was getting married.”

Cyrus raised his brows, smirking. “Well, well, well. Might just have to propose one of these days then, huh?”

TJ laughed a little, pressing a kiss to Cyrus’ temple and wrapping an arm around him. “Okay, sure, whatever you say, Cy.”

* * *

Two months later, when they were both sitting under the covers, watching a movie, Cyrus turned to TJ and said, “We should get married.”

TJ just looked at him, pausing the movie. “Cyrus?”

“I mean, only if you want to, you know,” Cyrus shrugged, looking up into his eyes, “but. . .if you do, that’d be cool.”

That night, Cyrus saw what was quite possibly the most beautiful smile on TJ’s face. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with,” he smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Cyrus seemed to always taste like vanilla and mint, and if that’s what it would be like for the rest of their lives, that was just okay with him.

Cyrus pulled back from the kiss, his eyes still closed, and leaned on TJ’s shoulder. “I love you, TJ.”

TJ smiled at the boy in his arms. He remembered when they had barely just met; TJ had no idea how important Cyrus would become to him. He couldn’t imagine his life without the brunet.

“I love you too, Cy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @illbeyourreaonwhy for the pride exchange! i hope you liked it!


End file.
